Talk:Eunice
Dwayne McDuffie confirmed that Anpdites have no DNA and Eunice doesn't have those powers, also, the show said that the human DNA was randomized, so should the speculation about her having anodize powers and having gwen's DNA be removed?21:16, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Shouln't the pages name be changed to "Unitrix" and have a section about Eunice, since Eunice is just a manifestation of the Unitrix formed with human DNA provided by Gwen and not actually the objest itself. Or at least have two seperate pages, one about Eunice (the manifestation) and the Unitrix (the object) the same way it is with the omnitrix and its alien transformation.TRC14 04:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Hold on If that has Gwen's DNA...and Ben was about to...kiss her... Doesn't that mean... 11:59, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Not like that dude according to Azmuth when Gwen's DNA was sampled he said it was randomized, translation modified into a completely different, yet still very human, sample translation genetically Eunice is a completely different person then Gwen. (Brandon Storm9 21:17, February 27, 2011 (UTC)) Oh thank Odin, I was a little worried. The whole has Gwen DNA misled me. TAKE THAT FANGIRLS! 06:53, February 28, 2011 (UTC) She shouldn't be Blonde.... This episode has a mistake technically speaking. Since Gwen has red hair, and the only way to have red hair is from the possession of the 2 recessive traits needed for red hair. This means that Eunice, being the product of DNA remixing of Gwen, can NOT have red hair. I just wanted to inform the page of this, so either Gwen's been dying her hair for all the series or (and the most like thing) the makers made a mistake in making Eunice Blonde. Sorry for this rant- SundanceOdyssey 00:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hold On Dwayne said it was Gwen's DNA randomization and think if Eunice would be same as Gwen's DNA but not some other girl then what happens if.... Ben..... kissses her?shreyavasu21 13:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) It's just a cartoon. THAT explains the whole hair thing! 23:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) If Eunice Has Gwen's DNA......... Hold up, Hold Up. If Eunice has Gwen's DNA, 1. How come she doesn't use Karate like Gwen? 2. How come she was going to kiss Ben? 3. How come she's not smart like Gwen? Trivia *Gwen was mad when Kevin was thinking how gorgeous Eunice was. While, Gwen shouldn't be mad, because Kevin's basically saying Gwen's pretty, because Eunice and Gwen share the same DNA. Sincerely, (I don't have a username and don't want to say my real name, so I'll just say:) Anodite-Energy-Manna-AWESOME : How many times do we have to explain this? She sampled Gwen's human DNA. So she isn't Gwen, she is just a regular human girl! Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 23:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh sorry, I didn't read the part where they said that. Sincerely, (I don't have a username and don't want to say my real name, so I'll just say:) Anodite-Energy-Manna-AWESOME Primus Seen as Primus was erased by the Anihilaarg, what is Eunice current staus? Is she alive on Galvin Prime or was she on Primus and erased from existence? Sam (BAZINGA) 12:53, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Indeed, I also am curious about tthat. Should she be marked as deceased or not? Plus what was the circumstance which made Eunice so dangerous. The writers of the show left some things unrevealed.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 22:29, September 7, 2013 (UTC) no Eunice wouldent be dead because when alien x fixed things it made an EXACT copy of everything in the universe including Eunice